Bibliófilos
by Kirara213
Summary: La amistad puede surgir de la manera más inesperada , y eso es algo que Tikki descubrió tras tener un extraño encuentro en la biblioteca. 【Actividad de Inicio Demostremos el Talento "El cuaderno de dibujos de Nathanël" del Foro Cofre de los Miraculous】


**Summary:** La amistad puede surgir de la manera más inesperada , y eso es algo que Tikki descubrió tras tener un extraño encuentro en la biblioteca. _【Actividad de Inicio «Demostremos el Talento» "El cuaderno de dibujos de Nathanël" del Foro Cofre de los Miraculous】_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug no son de mi propiedad sino de Thomas Astruc.

 **N/A:** Aquí les dejo mi primer aporte a este foro tan reciente. Lamento tanto la tardanza, tardé mucho más de lo que esperaba. Pero como dice el dicho; "mejor tarde que nunca".

* * *

Sólo hay una cosa que un escritor ama tanto como escribir, y ésa es leer. Había leído libros desde que tenía uso de la razón. Era cierto que en sus primeros años se había dedicado exclusivamente a ser un mero oyente, pero tras aprender a leer comenzó a dedicarle mucho tiempo a esto último. Lo que le acarreó algunos problemas. El más grande de ellos era su timidez, que le dificultó tener amigos en su infancia debido a su incapacidad para socializar con los niños de su edad.

Dicen que el tiempo soluciona cualquier problema, pero ese no fue su caso. Su constante nerviosismo junto a su nula habilidad para hablar con cualquier persona ajena a su familia le costó muy caro durante su infancia, aunque durante ésta al menos pudo refugiarse leyendo.

Lo peor arribó cuando llegó su adolescencia donde, además de ver su timidez aumentar a causa de la pubertad, también tuvo que enfrentarse al hecho de que una de sus amigas más cercanas, su mejor amiga de hecho, Mireille Caquet, había caído en otra clase. La podía ver durante los descansos, pero no era lo mismo, ya que la organización de sus clases era distinta y eso complicaba que coincidieran en alguna. También estaba el inconveniente de los trabajos escolares, que en el instituto eran muchísimos más que en el colegio y que redujeron el tiempo que podía pasar con ella fuera de clases.

Aquella tarde era una de las tantas que tenía que pasarse haciendo un tedioso trabajo en vez de quedar con Mireille. En aquella ocasión debía hacer una exposición sobre algún autor francés reconocido. Él había elegido a Maurice Leblanc, el autor y creador del astuto Arsène Lupin, quien con sus ingeniosos robos habían logrado desvelarle muchas noches. Para ello había ido a la biblioteca de su instituto para buscar información para su proyecto, esforzándose en él desde el momento en el que dejó sus materiales sobre la mesa.

No resultó muy complicado para él, ya conocía bien la biografía del escritor, debido a que había leído sobre él con anterioridad, por lo que pudo relajarse y descansar de vez en cuando. Sin embargo, la mala suerte siempre había su fiel compañera y no quiso abandonarle aquel día, por lo que pronto su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando por su baja estatura no pudo alcanzar uno de los libros que necesitaba. Podría pedirle ayuda al bibliotecario, quien era más alto que él, pero no se atrevía ir a preguntarle por vergüenza.

Ya estaba a punto de resignarse cuando sintió algo pesado caer sobre su cabeza. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y blasfemó en voz baja.

—Ay, eso dolió— bajó la mirada al suelo para ver el responsable de su dolor de cabeza y se sorprendió al ver el libro que estaba buscando delante de sus pies.

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó al instante una voz tierna y aguda, con cierta preocupación en su tono. Bastó con que levantara la mirada para encontrarse justo delante de él a un pequeño ser flotante de color rojo y puntos negros.

Estuvo a punto de gritar a causa de la sorpresa y el miedo que sentía, pero la criatura roja logró cubrir su boca antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Lo que le permitió ver sus ojos azules de más cerca, los cuales se movían inquietos y le hacían creer que él o ella— si es que tenía género aquel ser— sólo se le había mostrado por accidente.

Poco a poco, comenzó a separarse de él, mientras lo miraba suplicante para que no hiciera el intento de volver a gritar.

—¿Q-quién y qué eres?— le cuestionó en un susurro, todavía algo nervioso por su presencia.

—B-bueno, soy... —se lo meditó por unos segundos antes de responder— ¡un hada de los libros!— contestó rápidamente mientras asentía con la cabeza rápidamente—. Sí, un hada. Y me encargo de los libros de este lugar.

Marc miró más detenidamente a la pequeña "hada". Sus repuestas rápidas y repentinas lo habían hecho dudar, ya que le hacían sospechar que aquel ser le estaba ocultando la verdad. Pero no podía replicarle por mentirle a un total desconocido. Además no le interesaba la veracidad de sus palabras, sólo quería que fuera una alucinación por el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza. Ya hacía años desde que dejó de creer en las hadas, así que deseaba profundamente que ella no fuera real.

Tikki, por su lado, sonrió comprensiva al ver las expresiones en el rostro del chico. No le costaba mucho imaginarse los pensamientos que se pasaban por su cabeza en esos momentos, aunque ella misma también estaba siendo consumida por los nervios. Por ese mismo motivo nunca se aproximaba tanto a cualquier persona que no fuera su portador, sin embargo en aquella ocasión su amabilidad le ganó y acabó cediendo al deseo de ayudarle a alcanzar el libro. Nunca se imaginó que el tomo lo golpearía en la cabeza ni tampoco que llegaría a acercarse tanto a él. Mas, sin embargo, así fue y sus instintos hicieron que se expusiera ante él. Ahora no podía lamentarse, sólo podía desear que creyera su mentira piadosa, mientras intentaba no parecer una temblorosa gelatina ante él. Y si tenía oportunidad huir antes de que alguien más la viera.

—¿Un hada de los libros?— Tikki volvió a asentir, sonriendo para que su mentira fuera más creíble. Aunque su intento de sonrisa no ayudaba en absoluto. En esos momentos comenzaba a comprender cómo lo pasaba su portadora siempre que estaba Adrien delante—. ¿Y por qué tienes forma de mariquita? Siempre he pensado que las hadas tenían aspecto humano.

—En realidad sólo muestran aspecto humano cuando se muestran delante de una persona— le explicó la kwami, siendo sincera en aquella ocasión. Era cierto que las hadas no solían tener aspecto humano en su forma espiritual, este difería dependiendo de su elemento, e incluso cuando mostraban su forma física solían preferir tomar el aspecto de plantas y animales antes que uno antropomórfico. Era algo que había aprendido por experiencia propia en sus años como kwami.

—Pero eres un hada de los libros, por lo que tienes que tratar con muchos humanos ¿no sería más cómodo para ti tener aspecto humano?

Tikki se sorprendió ante su pregunta, y más cuando descubrió el rumbo de aquella conversación. En un principio había pensado que sólo era un chico tímido, pero debía admitir que estaba siendo muy perspicaz. Con aquella pregunta solamente buscaba dejar expuesta su engaño.

Sin embargo, dejó cualquier preocupación de lado cuando escuchó una canción muy familiar para ella provenir del teléfono del chico pelinegro. Reconocería la canción en cualquier sitio, no era otra que _Like demons_ , un sencillo que Jagged Stone había lanzado recientemente y que ya había escuchado muchas veces debido a los gustos de su portadora. Según ella le había contado, esa canción la había compuesto el cantante de rock después de haber sido akumatizado en Guitar Villain. Era irónico que una canción, que había sido escrita para ser dedicada a las víctimas de las akumatizaciones de Hawk Moth, fuera quien la salvara de la comprometida situación en la que estaba. Pero como kwami de la suerte sabía que no debía desaprovechar las oportunidades que se le ofrecían, así que —mientras el avergonzado joven bloqueaba la llamada entrante— ella escapó volando hacia el bolso de Marinette fuera del alcance la mirada del misterioso chico que la había descubierto minutos antes.

¿Conocéis el miedo que se siente cuando un secreto importante que habéis guardado con recelo es revelado? Bueno, pues en el caso de Tikki, ella siempre había sido aquel secreto importante que no se debía descubrir. Su mera existencia en el mundo junto el de los demás kwamis era un peligro que difícilmente se podía describir con palabras. De hecho la famosa historia de la caja de Pandora se había originado gracias a ellos, los miraculous que aquella doncella descubrió milenios atrás eran la amenaza que se narraba en dicho mito.

Por ello mismo siempre se había ocultado de la vista de los humanos ambiciosos que pudieran querer su poder para herir a otros. Y había logrado hacerlo efectivamente por miles de años, sólo para mostrarse a un chico pelinegro, que ni siquiera Marinette conocía personalmente, por accidente.

Tikki suspiró tras rememorar el recuerdo de esos ojos verdes mirándola fijamente con miedo y sorpresa. Se había acostumbrado a ver esas expresiones de parte de las heroínas, y a veces héroes, a los que acompañaba, mas nunca había tenido que observarla en terceros. Sólo en casos donde alguna mirada furtiva y curiosa de algún niño pequeño la había encontrado antes de que ella pudiera esconderse. Pero los niños no presentaban ningún problema para ella, su imaginación servía de coartada perfecta si se les ocurría contar su experiencia a cualquier adulto. Sin embargo, aquel joven era un adolescente y eso cambiaba completamente las cosas. No correría a decírselo a un adulto, pero si se sorprendería más de su presencia que un infante y comenzaría a sospechar. Y, en su caso, sus sospechas sobre ella y su identidad habían sido muy evidentes. Y que su aspecto recordara tanto al alterego de su compañera no ayudaba en absoluto.

Tikki volvió a suspirar y fijó su atención en su amiga, quien dormía plácidamente en su cama desde hacía ya varias horas. Tal vez debería seguir su ejemplo y acostarse, ya era de madrugada y siendo lunes el día sería muy ajetreado.

Con su delicadeza característica se posó sobre la suave almohada y cerró los ojos, sabiendo de antemano que aquella escena que tanto había invadido sus pensamientos anteriormente, haría su aparición en sus sueños también.

Aquella noche durmió poco, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que podría dormir fácilmente durante las clases, principalmente en la de educación física, donde Marinette solía dejar el bolso en su casillero para no molestarle por los movimientos bruscos.

Tras despertarse se dedicó a observar a su amiga preparándose para el instituto. Al igual que de costumbre se había levantado tarde, así que se estaba cambiando de ropa y peinándose lo más rápido que sus brazos y piernas le permitían. Por esa misma razón no podía apartar la vista de ella, su actitud maternal le impedía no prestarle atención ante la posibilidad de que pudiera hacerse daño por accidente. Después de todo, a pesar de sus numerosas cualidades y habilidades, Marinette era increíblemente torpe.

—¿Estás bien?— la pregunta salió de su boca inmediatamente tras verla caer al suelo y, nuevamente, volvió a dirigirse volando velozmente hacia ella al igual que una madre haría. Mentalmente se reprendió a sí misma, porque la misma acción el día anterior le había costado su identidad. No obstante, sonrió cuando vio a Marinette asentir con la cabeza, mientras se levantaba para terminar de vestirse.

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo. Ningún akuma hizo su aparición mientras las clases transcurrían, por lo que pudo dormir fácilmente durante las lecciones de Literatura y Educación Física sin interrupciones, a excepción de la sirena que avisaba del final de cada clase. Dormir durante esas horas junto a dos galletas con sabor a café que Marinette le dejó, fue suficiente para obtener las energías que necesitaría para estar activa el resto del día.

Durante el descanso se desperezó lo suficiente como para prestar atención a lo que le rodeaba. Aunque se lamentó de ello minutos después cuando sintió que Marinette y ella chocaban contra algo, o más bien alguien. El golpe que recibió no fue nada comparado a la sorpresa que le invadió al descubrir quién era la otra persona.

—L-lo siento mucho— murmuró el responsable, disculpándose en voz baja. Inmediatamente sus oídos reconocieron aquel timbre agudo. Era Marc Anciel, sin duda alguna. El chico que la había descubierto el día anterior y que durante la noche había sido el protagonista de sus pensamientos y sueños. Aún así, tenía que confirmarlo con sus propios ojos, por lo que se asomó por el bolso para verlo, procurando ser más cautelosa que la vez anterior. Desde su posición pudo descubrir que estaban en la biblioteca y que, efectivamente, era Marc con quién había chocado su amiga pelinegra. Sin poder evitarlo su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

—No pasa nada— respondió Marinette con una sonrisa que, a pesar de no haberla visto, supo que estaba formando. Su hipótesis se vio corroborada cuando observó los hombros de Marc relajarse. Tras obtener dicha información, su curiosidad estuvo saciada e ingresó de nuevo completamente en el bolso. Quedándose pensativa ante los hechos que había visto, y también un poco más tranquila al verlo alejarse.

—¡Plagg, deja de reírte!— exclamó Tikki, enfadada y avergonzada.

Debido a que no podía quitarse su encuentro con Marc de la cabeza había recurrido a Plagg para contarle su problema. El kwami gato había sido su fiel amigo desde que ambos fueron creados, por lo que siempre recurría a él cuando tenía un problema en busca de consejo. Sin embargo, para su pesar, aunque Plagg fuera muy leal y era bueno dando consejos, tenía un defecto que tanto ella como los portadores del anillo detestaban; su amor por las burlas. El felino tenía tanto a las burlas como las bromas como pasatiempo, y no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad para reírse de las pequeñas desgracias de los que lo rodeaban. Y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo en esos instantes.

—Oh vamos, Tikki— dijo, aflojando sus risas—. Sabes que eso es imposible. No todos los días te enteras que un humano ha visto a la cautelosa Tikki— sus carcajadas aumentaron tras decir eso.

—¡Plagg!— gritó su nombre para captar su atención—. Vine a pedir tu ayuda, no a que te rieras de mí— le recriminó—. Eres un mal amigo— añadió, haciendo un puchero.

—Hey, no te enfades conmigo— dijo, mientras sus risas cesaban por completo y centraba su atención en ella. Acto seguido frunció sus labios, pensativo, mientras buscaba una solución para ayudar a su amiga—. Podrías pedirle ayuda a Wayzz, como kwami de la sabiduría le es fácil borrar recuerdos a los humanos. Aunque claro, sólo si ha pasado muy poco tiempo.

—No quiero decírselo a él— Plagg la miró confundido—. Si se lo dijera a Wayzz, el maestro Fu se enteraría— el kwami negro asintió comprensivo. Él la conocía muy bien, Tikki era una kwami muy abierta y alegre, pero también podía llegar a ser muy vergonzosa en ese tipo de situaciones. De hecho, era posible que ni siquiera su actual portadora supiera de su problema.

—En ese caso, ¿por qué no te acercas a él para asegurarte que no es peligroso?—ahora fue el turno de Tikki de confundirse, quien no dudó en mostrar su desconcierto. Plagg no tardó en descifrar sus pensamientos—. Tú no, claramente. Pero podrías intentar que tu portadora se hiciera amiga de él, así podrás saber qué tipo de persona es— Plagg miró hacia algún punto detrás de ella—. Tengo que irme o Adrien se irá sin mí. Mucha suerte, Tikki— tras decir eso traspasó la pared de la taquilla donde estaban escondidos para llegar a la del chico rubio.

Tikki, por su lado, se quedó pensativa en el mismo lugar. Meditando detenidamente las palabras del otro ser divino.

—Lo intentaré— murmuró para sí misma tras unos minutos, sin testigos que la escucharan.

Tras su charla con Plagg, Tikki había mantenido su mente aislada del mundo que le rodeaba, ya que sus pensamientos estaban dedicados exclusivamente a trazar un plan para que Marc y Marinette se conocieran y se hicieran amigos. En muchas ocasiones Marinette, preocupada por su actitud, solía preguntarle a menudo si se encontraba bien o si tenía algún problema, y en todas ellas tuvo que arreglárselas para formular alguna mentira para salvarse de sus preguntas, las cuales comenzaban a ser más directas y más difíciles de responder.

Estuvo así hasta que ya no pudo soportar seguirle mintiendo a Marinette, tres días después de su encuentro con Plagg y cuatro desde su incidente en la biblioteca. Recordaba que su portadora estaba terminando de coser una máscara de color negro y que inmediatamente después de acabarla la llamó para que le diera su opinión. Ella había dado su aprobación a la máscara después de haberle hecho un chequeo completo, aunque, claro, se había sorprendido al verla. Aquel adorno distaba mucho de los que Marinette solía confeccionar, de hecho se asemejaba mucho a la que solía portar Chat Noir.

—¿Una máscara?— Marinette asintió— ¿De Chat Noir?— preguntó otra vez, ganándose otra respuesta afirmativa.

—Son para el videoclip de Clara Ruiseñor— le explicó con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Al enterarse de que me gustaba diseñar, me dejó diseñar algunas de las máscaras. Aunque sólo diseñaré las de mis amigos— su sonrisa se ensanchó y Tikki de inmediato supo que estaba muy emocionada por ello—. Me haría falta animar a unas cuantas personas más para participar en él. Pero antes debo devolver este libroa la biblioteca, ¿vienes, Tikki?

Tikki asintió, a lo mejor así despejaría su mente mientras miraba los lomos y portadas de los volúmenes que había en aquel lugar.

Para ella, el invento más útil que habían hecho los humanos había sido la escritura. Desde que tenía memoria, incluso antes de volverse kwami, había disfrutado leyendo. Ya fueran documentos archivados, pergaminos, libros encuadernados o inscripciones en las paredes, sus ojos siempre se veían atraídos por cualquier símbolo que sirviera para designar algo. En pocas palabras, amaba el conocimiento tanto como a sus queridos portadores y a sus compañeros kwamis. Y teniendo en cuenta que el amor que ella profesaba por sus seres queridos era infinito, sus ansias por ser más sabia eran grandes.

Por esa razón, aún cuando el problema de Marc seguía vigente, a su mente no le costó nada desviar su atención a la multitud de libros que había frente a ella. Sin embargo, no centró su interés por completo en estos, debido a que, en contra de todo pronóstico, en sus pensamientos apareció un pequeño recordatorio de su última experiencia en la biblioteca tras ver la figura de Marc a lo lejos.

Si hubiera tenido un corazón, lo más seguro es que éste se hubiera detenido por un segundo y tras eso hubiera comenzado a latir a una velocidad vertiginosa. Tal vez incluso podría haber sentido la sangre circular por sus arterias y venas con relativa facilidad. Pero ese no era su caso, por lo que no pudo hacer el experimento.

Sin embargo, no le hizo falta tener el pulso acelerado para hacer evidentes sus nervios. Los ligeros temblores que se transmitían por su cuerpo, también se sentían a través de la tela del bolso de Marinette. Y la susodicha, que en un principio pensó que se trataba de su teléfono vibrando, se sorprendió al ver a su amiga temblar como un flan.

Marinette, preocupada por su repentino ataque de nervios, se dirigió a un lugar apartado para poder hablar con ella y tranquilizarla sin levantar sospechas. Se detuvo frente a una de las esquinas menos concurridas de toda la biblioteca, donde estaban las novelas más antiguas, y una vez allí se puso de cara a la pared para poder ocultar a Tikki si está salía del bolso.

—Tikki, ¿estás bien?— preguntó, abriendo el bolso donde la mencionada se escondía.

La kwami no supo qué responder, su mente era un lienzo blanco. Intentaba formular alguna excusa, pero sabía que su voz y sus ligeros temblores la traicionarían al hablar y que por consecuente no podría formar ninguna mentira creíble.

—Yo...

¿Dónde se escondían su seguridad y valentía cuando las necesitaba? No lo sabía, y tampoco creía que pudiera descubrirlo ó saliva y probó a intentar hablar de nuevo. Abrió su boca despacio, dejando salir un suspiro, mientras su mente se dedicaba a ordenar las palabras que le diría. Sin embargo, éstas nunca fueron pronunciadas ya que el sonido de una canción muy familiar para ambas sonó cerca de ellas.

Tikki sonrió inconscientemente al reconocerla, era _Spontaneous_ de Clara Ruiseñor. Una de sus canciones favoritas de dicha artista, de hecho.

A tan sólo unos pasos un chico pelinegro que les daba la espalda soltó un bufido.

—¿Por qué siempre me llaman cuando estoy en la biblioteca?— espetó molesto, mientras bloqueaba la llamada. Fue al escucharlo hablar cuando supo de quién se trataba, Marc sin llegar a dudas.

— _Debe ser una broma de mal gusto_ — se dijo a sí misma mentalmente—. _Una kwami de la fortuna no puede tener tan mala suerte._

Estaba a punto de revisar si Plagg estaba cerca, cuando escuchó a su portadora reírse. Velozmente se escondió en el bolso cuando Marc también puso su atención sobre ella. No le hizo falta usar mucha imaginación para crear mentalmente el rostro contrariado que debía tener él en esos instantes. Muy similar al suyo lo más seguro.

—¿Por qué te ríes?— la voz de Marc salió como un débil susurro que hubiera pasado inadvertido por ellas dos de no haber el chico acortado la distancia que les separaba.

—Creía que era la única que le pasaba eso en las bibliotecas— confesó Marinette entre risas—. Es bueno saber que no estoy tan sola como pensaba— sintió su brazo moverse hacia delante, debido al roce que éste hizo contra la tela del bolso—. Soy Marinette, por cierto. La chica con la que chocaste el otro día— Marinette se encontraba tendiendo su mano hacia él para presentarse con un apretón de manos amistoso y, probablemente, también le estaría regalando una de sus amplias sonrisas.

—A-ah, yo soy Marc, encantado— respondió con ligeros tartamudeos. Pudo sentir el brazo de Marinette agitarse un poco, por lo que supuso que estaría respondiendo al apretón.

—Marc, eh. Bonito nombre. Veo que te gusta Clara Ruiseñor.

Aquella última frase fue la que desencadenó una larga conversación entre los dos que se prolongó por un par de horas. Tikki, aún sin ser partícipe activa, disfrutó enormemente al oírlos hablar entre ellos con tanto entusiasmo.

En un principio había dudado de seguir el consejo de Plagg, tan sólo pensar en él la hacía sentir muy abrumada y las pocas veces que había logrado localizarlo en el instituto durante los descansos su cuerpo se había vuelto un manojo de nervios. Mas, sin embargo, mientras los escuchaba hablar tan amenamente como si fueran amigos desde la infancia, tuvo que admitir que Plagg había acertado de pleno con su consejo. Marc había resultado ser un chico muy agradable y una persona muy parecida a su compañera pelinegra, tan similares que fácilmente podría jurar que se convertiría en uno de sus mejores amigos con el tiempo. Y si así era, tal vez podría considerar el hacerle una visita tanto a él como Alya en un futuro desconocido si se daba la ocasión.


End file.
